Wehrmacht
Das Deutsche Militär, besser bekannt als die Wehrmacht, ist der am öftesten auftauchende Antagonist in der Call thumb|Das Balkenkreuz, Symbol der Wehrmachtof Duty-Spielserie. Man kämpft gegen sie in Call of Duty, Call of Duty: United Offensive, Call of Duty 2, Call of Duty 2: Big Red One, Call of Duty 3 und Call of Duty: World at War. In den verschiedenen Spielen ändert sich der Kampfstil der Deutschen mit den Schwierigkeitseinstellungen Rekrut, Söldner, Soldat und Veteran. Einzelne deutsche Soldaten haben nicht besonders viel Ausdauer oder Stärke und können so eigentlich recht leicht ausgeschaltet werden. In Call of Duty 3 wurde zur Verbesserung ein Nahkampfsystem eingeführt, bei dem man an manchen Stellen bestimmte Tasten drücken muss, um einen angreifenden deutschen Soldat abzuwehren. Die Wehrmacht hat verschiedene Uniformen in den Kampagnen, die sich alle der Umgebung anpassen. Leichtes Braun oder Grün für Einsätze in Wüsten und Landschaften, weiße Winterjacken für den Einsatz in Russland. Luftwaffe Die Luftwaffe der Deutschen wird in Form von Flugzeugen dargestellt, die der Spieler entweder abschießen oder umgehen muss, indem er sich versteckt. Solche Vorfälle kommen in den Kampagnen aber eher selten vor. Waffen und Fahrzeuge Schusswaffen *Walther P38 *Luger *Kar98k *Gewehr 43 *Doppelläufige Schrotflinte *Sturmgewehr 44 *FG42 *MP40 *MG34 *MG42 *FlaK 88 Sprengstoffe *Panzerfaust *Panzerschreck *Flammenwerfer 35 *Stielhandgranate *8 cm GrW 34 *Nebelwerfer 42 *V2-Rakete Luftunterstützung *Messerschmitt Bf 109 *Ju 87 Stuka *Messerschmitt Me 323 *Junkers Ju 52 *Focke-Wulf Fw 200 Bodenfahrzeuge *Kübelwagen *Opel Blitz *SdKfz 2 *SdKfz 222 *SdKfz 250 *SdKfz 251 *Horch 1a *Flakvierling *Panzer II *Panzer IV *Panther *Tiger *Tiger II *Elefant Militärisches Personal *Heinrich Amsel, führender General (verstorben) *Dr. Edward Richtofen, (lebend) *Dr. Ludvig Maxis, (unbekannt) *Dr. Friedrich Steiner, (verstorben) Multiplayermaps in Call of Duty: World at War, an denen die Wehrmacht teilnimmt *Asylum *Breach *Corrosion *Dome *Downfall *Nightfire *Upheaval *Revolution *Roundhouse *Seelow *Station Infos *In beinahe jedem Teil der Serie, in dem die Wehrmacht vorkam, war sie auch der Hauptgegner des Spielers. *Am Ende eines erfolgreichen Multiplayerspiels in Call of Duty: World at War spielt der Königgrätzer Marsch und man kann Adolf Hitler sagen hören: "Vor uns liegt Deutschland, in uns marschiert Deutschland, und hinter uns kommt Deutschland!". *Die Soldaten der Wehrmacht in Call of Duty: World at War sehen sowohl in der Kampagne als auch im Multiplayer viel schmutziger und zerfetzter aus als in den anderen Spielen. Das liegt entweder daran, dass WaW ein dunkleres Spiel ist als die anderen, oder daran, dass WaW hauptsächlich in den letzten Wochen des Zweiten Weltkrieges spielt und viele der Soldaten schon ihre Ressourcen aufgebraucht und Schreckliches gesehen haben. *Trotz des manchmal ungemütlichen Wetter kämpfen die meisten deutschen Soldaten mit hochgekrämpelten Ärmeln oder Uniformen, die kurze Ärmel besitzen. Ausnahme ist die Mission Untergang, wo man auch Soldaten mit langen Ärmeln sehen kann. *Manche der deutschen Soldaten in Call of Duty 2 tragen das Symbol der spanischen Königsgarde auf dem Helm, was andeuten würde, dass sie Spanier sind. Wahrscheinlich war das einfach nur als Dekoration der Entwickler gedacht. *Wenn man im Überlebenskampf auf der Map Nacht der Untoten das Radio messert, kann man manchmal den Königgrätzer Marsch hören. Das gilt jedoch nur für WaW. In Black Ops wurde der Song aus unbekannten Gründen entfernt. *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 ist das einzige Spiel der Serie, in dem man deutsche Soldaten nicht als Feinde, sondern als Verbündete anerkennt. Kategorie:Fraktionen Kategorie:Armeen